


Jane and Terezi Solve Mysteries!

by lumbercapt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/pseuds/lumbercapt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Terezi solve mysteries! Scoobie Doo style or Law and Order serious, it'd be great to see these two working together to solve crime.</p><p>a/n: Neither of them were feeling the deerstalker. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane and Terezi Solve Mysteries!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/gifts).




End file.
